A Story Based on a Dream
by goldensphere
Summary: May realizes that her younger brother is flying the plane she is in! What will she do now? A random one-shot based on a dream.


**Hello everyone. Here is another one-shot. At times it may be a bit random or not make sense, but don't judge, it's based on a dream(though with some little twists of my own), just saying. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **I do not own Pokémon in any way!**

* * *

May took a seat beside the window in the airplane. She waited nervously for the plane to start.

 _'It's gonna be a long ride to Unova, May,'_ she told herself. _'Just take a little nap meanwhile to pass the time.'_

The sixteen year-old girl put her head on her palms. But she couldn't sleep. She was going to go to Unova for an international contest. It was a chance to show everyone her talent, her coordination skills, and how hard she had worked with her Pokémon. And after her everyday practice, she was guaranteed she would get the grand prize along with a gold medal. But yet, she was still nervous. What if she messed up?

 _'Just start the plane already!'_ she thought. What was taking the pilot so long? Everyone seemed to already be seated, and the take-off was supposed to start half an hour ago.

Finally, _finally_ she heard the intercom turn on, and the pilot started to speak.

"Uh, hello everyone, passengers and all," he said slowly. "This is your pilot speaking."

 _Wait a minute,_ thought May with wide eyes. _That sounds like Max!_

"Sorry for the delay," the pilot continued. "Oh yeah. And my name is Max. And, um, we'll be taking off— right now. So please keep your seat-belts fastened at all and times. And if you have to use the lavatory, please feel free to use it. There is one at the back of the plane, I think, and one on the front. But if you use it, please clean it after use, and keep your seat-belt on when you're on the— Wait, do the bathrooms in planes also have seat-belts?" he suddenly asked the person beside him. After hearing whatever the reply was, Max continued speaking on the intercom. "Okay, never mind then," he said. "Well anyways, I guess that's it. Enjoy your flight."

The intercom went off. Then after a few seconds, it turned on again.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing," he said. "My assistant here would now go over the safety plan."

"Hi guys!" said a cheerful girl's voice on the intercom. "This is the pilot's assistant, Bonnie. And I will go over the safety rules."

May groaned. What were the two twelve-year-olds doing in the plane's cockpit?

"So if there is any fire," continued Bonnie. "There are parachutes at the front of the plane, so you could go for a little sky-diving. If we crash-land in the water, wear the life-jackets you'll find under your seats, and if we crash-land on land... well, let's hope that doesn't happen. I mean, it's not too likely to happen with our great pilot. That's it. Have a good flight!"

After a few minutes, the plane started to move. May walked up to the cockpit. She didn't care that she had to have her seat-belt on. What she _did_ care was why her brother was flying the plane. He was too young to even have a _license!_

She swung open the cockpit door and saw that Max was handling the controls, meanwhile, Bonnie was sitting in the seat beside him, offering him some candy.

"Max Maple!" cried May, causing Max to flinch. No, not because the loudness of her voice, but because he hated hearing his last name with his first name. "What _are_ you doing?! Where's the actual pilot?!"

"He had a bit of an _accident_ ," her brother replied casually, without taking his eyes off the road ahead.

"What do you mean?" May was dreading for the answer.

"He's kinda dead at the moment." Max gestured to the back of the cockpit where a man was sprawled across the floor.

"You _killed—"_

"We didn't _kill_ him. He's just unconscious because—"

"He hit his head somewhere!" Bonnie interrupted quickly.

"Right," said Max, with a nod. "That."

May blinked. She was speechless.

"Max," she said slowly. "What did you do? You are not—"

"Watch out!" Bonnie screamed all of a sudden, pointing outside the plane's front window. "Elevator!"

With a yelp, Max quickly jerked at the plane's controls and turned, missing hitting the escalator (that somehow happened to be there) by inches.

May's breath got caught in her throat.

"We're doomed," she whispered, referring to herself and the other passengers. "Max, you're too young—"

"I'm old enough to drive a plane, okay?" her brother interrupted impatiently. "I'm not little anymore. Just— Just hang on tight. We're about to take off."

"NO!" cried May at the top of her voice. "MAX! STOP THE PLANE! WE NEED TO GET AN ACTUAL PILOT!"

Max turned on the plane's intercom. "This is your pilot speaking," he said in a serious voice. "We are about to take off."

"Max. No," she whispered. But it was too late. Within seconds, the girl found herself fall onto the ground of the plane and the plane started to speed up, faster than she had ever experienced. May heard Dawn randomly scream from somewhere at the back of the plane. May screamed herself.

* * *

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ash. "But sir! I'm gonna be late!"

"Pikachu pika!" added Pikachu, perched on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm _sorry_ ," sighed the ticket guy impatiently. "But the plane has already started taking off. We cannot stop it now. It's _too late_!"

"But— but I have my ticket and all and I can't be late because I promised my friend I would be there to see her contest!"

The ticket guy rubbed his temples. "There. Is. _Nothing_. I. Can. Do!" he tried explaining through his gritted teeth for the hundredth time. "You'll have to wait for the next flight."

"NOOO!" cried Ash as he saw the plane outside speeding up. Pikachu clung onto his shoulder for dear life; he knew what was next. The boy ran passed the ticket guy before he could stop him, and started running after the plane.

"STOP!" he cried as he miraculously managed catch up to the plane, waving his ticket in his hand. "I'VE GOT MY TICKET! JUST STOP THE PLANE!"

"Uh, Max," said Bonnie. "There's some guy running after the plane waving his ticket."

"It's too late to stop the plane now," Max pointed out. "Tell him to go away."

Bonnie looked back outside just as the plane lifted off the ground.

"Uh, Max," she said again. "That fool is hanging off the plane's wing."

"Uh-huh— Wait, wait?" demanded Max. "He'll _die_ in all that pressure."

"Exactly."

Max sighed exasperatedly.

"Let him in then," the boy grumbled. "I don't want to be responsible if he dies out there."

"On it."

The girl opened the plane's door.

"Grab onto my hand!" she called out to the boy.

Ash reached for her hand and she pulled him onto the plane. Ash let out a sigh of relief.

"Piiii," Pikachu sighed.

"Welcome aboard," said Max without taking his eyes off the controls. They had finally reached the air.

"Hi Max. Hi May. Hi Bonnie," said Ash. "I didn't know Max could fly a plane. And May, are you okay?"

May blinked a few times and stopped screaming, but her terrified expression did not go away.

"I think a little song will cheer her up," said Bonnie with a giggle. "In fact, why not sing it to all the passengers?!"

Bonnie turned on the plane's intercom and started singing in her annoying voice.

"We'll go to a place where skies are blue! You'll be with me, I'll be with you! —Come on everybody! Sing with me!"

There was silence for a moment. Then someone near the back of the plane(who somehow knew what she was singing) started to sing too.

"We'll go to a place we've never been! See the things we've never seen! A wonder world where buses run! Markets, roads and loads of fun!"

May laughed. She started to sing the next line of the song that everyone just so happened to know.

"I wanna see the city lights! Unova's amazing sights! Ice creams shops on busy streets! Tasting all those tasty sweets! I wanna—"

"Would you cut it out?!" Max suddenly snapped. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

They rode silently for about twenty minutes.

Just then, Dawn randomly came running to the cockpit with a panic-stricken face.

"Omigosh!" she cried, her eyes bulging. "Oh my gosh! May! I just realized! I forgot to buy matching shoes to go with my dress for the contest!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed May. Then being the good friend she was, she turned to Max. "Max. Where's the nearest boutique shop?" she asked seriously.

"I dunno," replied her brother. "And I don't care."

"Max!" exclaimed Dawn and May together. "This is important!"

"Come on, Max. I think we all need a break," said Bonnie, spinning on her seat which happened to be a spinney seat.

"Alright, alright," signed Max exasperatedly. "There's a shopping mall about fifty-eight kilometers below from here, North. I'll land the plane just about now."

After a few minutes, the boy turned on the plane's intercom.

"We'll be landing the plane for a little break," he announced.

Max landed the plane just in front of the mall and most of the passengers got off. Dawn immediately rushed to the shoes section and the others just roamed about.

May found herself admiring an artistic framed sketch of a boy opening a door.

"You gonna buy that?" Ash asked, walking up beside her.

"Hmm, maybe. I don't know yet," the girl replied.

"I won't buy that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"I've heard that the boy in the picture turns into a stick-figure and comes out!"

"Don't be silly, Ash," laughed May. "That's ridiculous."

Ash shrugged.

Eventually, May decided to buy the sketch for $17.78. Soon, they all started to re-board the plane, including Dawn, who came with a box of golden shoes and a few extra shopping bags of accessories and clothes.

"Oh!" May cried suddenly. "I don't have any room to put in the sketch! What do I do now?"

May quickly looked around. Most people had already boarded the plane.

"I know!"

May quickly ran and tied the artwork onto the plane's wing. She made sure she wasn't covering anything important. After that, she re-boarded the plane.

About half an hour later, when all passengers were back on board, they found themselves back in the air.

"You tied the sketch on the plane's wing?!" exclaimed Ash, once May had told her friends what she had done with it. "What if the stick-figure comes out? How would it breathe in the pressure out there?"

May gasped. She didn't really think a stick-figure would come out of it, but she ran near the back of the plane to look at the sketch just in case. She peered out the window beside the wing.

"Oh no!" she cried. The boy on the sketch had turned into a drawn stick-figure and was climbing around the frame of the picture.

"It happens," a casual voice said.

May turned around to see a green-haired boy leaning back on a nearby seat with his arms behind his head.

"Drew!" said May in surprise.

"But it'll go back inside eventually," Drew continued. "No harm done."

"But would it be able to breathe in the pressure out there?" asked May. "Or what if it falls?"

Drew sat up. "It's a stick-figure," he said, as if stating the obvious. "It has no face. It doesn't need to breathe."

The boy flipped his hair then gave a smirk. "Duh." he added.

May rolled her eyes in annoyance then walked back to the cockpit. At least she knew now that her stick-figure was safe.

An hour or two later, the plane finally reached its destination. They all sighed in relief.

That very moment, the actual pilot woke up.

"Hey! What you kids doin' in the the cockpit?" he shouted. "This is only for staff! You— Hey! That's no toy, kid!" he quickly stood up and pulled the intercom out of Max's hand(who was announcing that they had reached their destination.).

The passengers had already started getting their hand-carries and getting off the plane.

"Thanks for flying with us! Have a good day!" yelled Bonnie, standing by exit door, waving good bye to all the passengers.

"Wai— What?" The real pilot looked utterly bewildered. "How— Did you— What?!"

Max shrugged and they all got off the plane as well.

Well that was certainly an exciting adventure.

* * *

 **And done! Random, wasn't it? Yes, I made the song. I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, please review and have a great day!  
**


End file.
